inuyasha's bad day containing underpants
by dachsunddude
Summary: beware insanity


This thingamobobbyy was written by my sibling. Do not insult me or I will feed you to the wabbleshnorfs.  
  
I shall pour my insanity out on this page. And you shall never see the light of day again!!! Im not 100% sure why.  
  
Kagome: What are you doing, Inuyasha? Inuyasha: Putting your underwear on my head, what else? Kagome: You are soooo dead!!! Inuyasha: *Kagome chasing him up and down the hallway of her house * Wait, Kagome, Edgar Allen Poe! Think of Edgar Allen Poe! Kagome: Why? It'll disrupt my visions of strangling you!  
  
A LITTLE WHILE LATER  
  
Inuyasha: I have a lump on my head. When did that happen? Kagome: When I hit you on the back of the head with this frying pan. Inuyasha: When did that happen? Kagome: I don't know. I think it happened somewhere between when you told me to think of Edgar Allen Poe and 'a little while later.' Inuyasha: I think that makes sense. Why did you hit me on the back of the head with a frying pan? Kagome: Because you were putting my underpants on your head. Inuyasha: Oh do you mean these underpants? *Pulls out a pair of underpants and puts them on his head. * Do these make me look like George Washington?  
*Inuyasha gets hit once more with the frying pan * Inuyasha: I guess that means no*~.~* Kagome: I guess you're right.  
*A clowny-phone in the corner of the room rings * Kagome: *runs to the phone and picks it up * Yes....yes... We're on it mayor! Inuyasha: what is it? Kagome: The mayor wants us to sneak into a secret military base and steal the invisibility device that they are planning to use for evil! Inuyasha: ........How? Kagome: I have.....(zoom in please)*camera zooms in and hits her in the face * ow...not that close!!! Okay, I have an idea. MWA HA HA HA!!!  
  
IN THE SECRET MILITARY BASE  
  
Kagome: *In a black costume * Okay there are tons of lasers in here. One wrong step and we can trigger the ala.... *Inuyasha takes a step into a laser and an alarm sounds. * Inuyasha: Oops. Was that a bad thing to do? Kagome: If you want to be caught, than no. RUN!! * A bunch of rabid Dobermans are chasing them.* Inuyasha: *stops * Look! Puppies. Aren't they coooott! Kagome: No they aren't! Inuyasha: Then can I do the Chicken Dance? Kagome: No! There's a door. It's closing! Inuyasha: You know... my head still hurts. Are we going through that closing door? Well, you know what I think? I think that if we get stuck in there, It'll hurt. Kagome: I'm glad that your brain is finally working. (for once) Inuyasha: Weeeee!!! *sliding through the doors * Kagome: * sliding after him * Well, the Dobermans are gone. And there's the invisibili.....Noo! Inuyasha: *Pokes the invisibility device * Did you notice that my feet have gone missing? Or did the lady not give me feet? Kagome: *Takes the invisibility device and runs. Unfortunately the door was closed so she ran into the door. * Owww Inuyasha: OOOOH you-are-in-so-much-tru-bllllee. You made a dent in the wall. Your head is strong, but I bet mine is stronger^.^ Kagome: Good. Bust through the door with it. Inuyasha: If I do, will you promise that I can wear your panties on my head whenever I want? Kagome: suuuure-.- Inuyasha: My head is numb. Hey now I have two lumps^o^ Kagome: And that's why they call you a numskull!  
  
AT HOME  
  
Inuyasha: What no klim!0o0 Kagome: No what? Inuyasha: Klim. The moo-juice of all life. The basis on which we live! Kagome: Huh..... Inuyasha: To the Grocery store!!! *Runs out the door * Where's the grocery store?  
  
AT THE GROCERY STORE  
  
Inuyasha: Okay, we're here. Kagome: And we're still invisible... Inuyasha: Don't worry, it's not like anyone will mind a couple pairs of clothes floating around. Kagome: ....sure *starts walking * Cashier: Ohhh. Look. A couple pairs of clothes floating around.......GET THEM!!!! Kagome: *in a slow-mo voice * NOOOOO Inuyasha: Weeeeee!! Kagome: NOOOOO Inuyasha: Klim! *grabs klim and runs for the exit * Kagome: *grabs klim and throws it at the angry mob of cashiers (out of slow- mo now) * MWA HA HA HA HA!! Inuyasha: Come on! *once outside, they regain their strength * Inuyasha: See? I told you they wouldn't notice. *guzzles the entire gallon of milk...I mean klim * Kagome: Did you just do what I think you did? You did, didn't you? Inuyasha: Yup! *Kagome chases Inuyasha with a frying pan * Inuyasha: Edgar Allen Poe! Think of Edgar Allen....  
  
Inuyasha: Ooh. Now I have three bumps^.^ Kagome: Well, we aren't going back into that store again. Inuyasha: Mayo?  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
Inuyasha: *Jumping on the bed * Bouncey, bouncey, bouncey! Kagome: Want the mayo any more? Inuyasha: Yes! *jumps off the bed and shoves his head in the jar of mayo *Mmmmm Kagome: you're disgusting.... Inuyasha: got any more? Kagome: No. Inuyasha: Got any lemonade? Kagome: I got prune juice. Inuyasha: Good enough! *Kagome gets the prune juice * Inuyasha: *drinks the prune juice * Okay, now it's time for bed. Let's say our prayers. Hejaivjiejsjkaisjaiisdjiwwa Kagome: Yeah. What he said. Inuyasha: Good night. Kagome: Good night. Inuyasha: Good night. Kagome: Good night, Already! Inuyasha: ..........Good night.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Kagome: *Wakes up * What are you doing, Inuyasha? Inuyasha: *with Kagome's underpants on his head * ....You promised.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
